Geometric
by Miencat
Summary: School AU in which Feliciano doesn't feel like doing math today, not that Ludwig really minds. K plus for nerd jokes and smooching. Gerita. Germany/Italy.


**Request by anon on Tumblr for a Gauken!AU where Lud tries to help Feli with maths but they end up kissing instead. (modeled their school after US high) If you would like to place a request, you can message me on my Tumblr, miencat, or here! c:**

Ludwig wasn't entirely sure how Feliciano ended up in all his classes, but it wasn't like he really minded. The auburn haired boy may be ditzy and upbeat, but that never said anything about his intelligence, as Ludwig soon found out. They were both sophomores, and both at the very top of their class. Rank and grades were very important to Ludwig, and he often spent his free time studying or working, a habit that the insistent prodding and whining of a certain Italian was slowly working loose. They wouldn't quite say they were dating or anything, because they were only sixteen and serious dating couldn't be done under the pressures of hormones and schoolwork. But they could say they were very close.

So when Feliciano came up to Ludwig at the end of Honors Trigonometry, it was of little surprise that he wanted to kill two birds with one stone; finish his math homework and hang out with his too-shy-to-be-called-a-boyfriend. It was a normal habit the two had, and Ludwig's strict work ethic made sure they had all assignments done by six.

However, today was a day in which little math would be done, because Feliciano's rude, unsupportive brother and his excitable, far-too-interested grandfather were out of town for three days for a travel sports game. So today, Feliciano was adamant that Ludwig stay for a 'sleepover' (they were much too old for that term, he thought), because they had only been assigned a brief worksheet on logarithms, and it wasn't like the other classes assigned much anyways, or at least nothing to be done in a one-night stand with the aid of another student.

Vati had of course said yes, that was acceptable. While Ludwig never told him outright, he was certain his father knew of his and Feliciano's relationship, and he seemed to approve in his own silent manner. He signed bus passes for them all the time, without a single question.

Feliciano unlocked the door to his little stucco home, and the two shrugged their backpacks off their shoulders and onto a messy pile of coats and notebooks where the doormat ought to be. Eagerly grabbing Ludwig's hand, he pulled him through the hall and up the stairs into his room, while Ludwig fumbled noisily through folders to produce the correct worksheets.

Feliciano's room was simple; yet highly effective for his needs. It featured a twin four-poster bed and a small desk and bookshelf, with three large windows in the east to let in sunlight in the morning. He had painted the room a neutral blue, with light linoleum flooring and a sky-blue circular rug for the center. Without so much as a warning word, Feliciano pushed Ludwig down onto his bed, scattering papers in the process.

"Hey, what was that for?"

Ludwig wasn't really annoyed, just slightly dismayed that his papers were on the floor, but still he remained lying on his back as Feliciano circled around. At last, Feliciano threw himself with a small 'oomph' onto Ludwig's chest, flopping about bonelessly and effectively trapping Ludwig where he lay.

"I dunno, but I think we should do this instead of trig."

"But what abo-"

Feliciano cut off any protests with a gentle kiss on Ludwig's forehead, giggling slightly as he petted and prodded his captive. A definite red flush arose on Ludwig's cheeks, but he didn't pull away from the soft touches and gentle coos. He still had to make sure.

"So you don't need any help with natural logs then?"

Feliciano just laughed at this, a light melodious sound that filled Ludwig's stomach with butterflies.

"School's the only thing you can think about, eh Luddy?"

He didn't give Ludwig time to respond as he quickly pecked at him again, this time on the cheek, causing Ludwig's neck to flush in response. Quietly peppering Ludwig's face with kisses, he leaned in dangerously close and whispered in a low tone.

"But you know, there's always _my_ natural log."

And Ludwig nearly choked on air, but thankfully Feliciano was there to provide mouth-to-mouth resuscitation.


End file.
